1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention deals with the field of devices useful for securement of a thermometer with respect to a pre-chosen environment such as a refrigerated cabinet in more than one different manner of attachment. The bracket of the present invention includes a housing which is rotatably movable with respect to the bracket to facilitate orientation of the instrument such as a thermometer in various angular relationships with respect to the environmental structure to facilitate viewing thereof.
Also multiple means of mounting of the instrument with respect to the refrigerated environment is achieved by a novel bracket structure capable of being fixedly secured with respect to a vertically extending wall or suspended from horizontally extending rods with a single bracket configuration. The housing of the present invention can be transparent to facilitate viewing of the instrument and the instrument can have an access opening to facilitate removal and replacement of one instrument with another instrument as desired.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Other patents have been granted dealing with similar problems to the problems addressed by the present invention and examples of these patents are as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 172,030 patented Jan. 11, 1876 to A. Jourde on a Heat-Indicator For Stoves; U.S. Pat. No. 645,371 patented Mar. 13, 1900 to R. Nourse on an Oven Thermometer; U.S. Pat. No. 1,886,042 patented Nov. 1, 1932 to F. Osborne on a Refrigerator; U.S. Pat. No. 2,169,904 patented Aug. 15, 1939 to E. Schweller on a Thermometer Bracket; U.S. Pat. No. 2,283,248 patented May 19, 1942 to A. Frese on a Thermometer Holder; U.S. Pat. No. 2,563,749 patented Aug. 7, 1951 to A. Rose et al on an Instrument With Hanger; U.S. Pat. No. 2,658,968 patented Nov. 10, 1953 to A. Janos on a Combined Illumination And Minimum Temperature Control For Refrigerators; U.S. Pat. No. 3,321,068 patented May 23, 1967 to J. Beach on a Thermometer Set; U.S. Pat. No. 3,495,697 patented Feb. 17, 1970 to P. Catelli on a Revolving Case For Clinic Thermometers For Zero Setting The Scale Thereof; U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,851 patented Jan. 2, 1973 to R. McAshan, Jr. on a Refrigeration System Efficiency Monitor; U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,236 patented Apr. 21, 1987 to M. Hobbs on a Flush Mounted Temperature Sensor; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,892 patented June 2, 1987 to V. Greenwood on a Thermometer Mounting Device.